AVGN
AVGN, or Angry Video Game Nerd - previously the Angry Nintendo Nerd - is an online critic of old video games. His show revolves around retro game reviews that involve acerbic rants against particularly low-quality or poorly designed video games, generally being 8-bit video games and usually also featuring licensed characters. The series began with a short review of the NES game Castlevania II: Simon's Quest in 2004. Rolfe decided to make another video which was supposed to be the last, because Dr. Jekyll was his most hated game. Physical Appearance AVGN has short brown hair, blue eyes, and a noticeable gap in his teeth. He usually wears a white button up shirt with another shirt of some kind underneath it, khaki pants, glasses, and black shoes. Depending on the situation, he will alternate between long sleeves or short sleeves. During certain holidays or events, he'll wear a holiday hat, costume, etc. for his reviews. Personality The Nerd is an ill-tempered and foul-mouthed video game fanatic. He derives comic appeal from excessive and inventive use of profanity, frequent displays of explicit gestures, and heavy consumption of beer, particularly Rolling Rock or Yuengling, to "soothe the pain". A particular characteristic is his favorable comparison of extremely repulsive and painful, usually firmly scatological, acts to playing the games he reviews; the opening theme song, for example, states that "he'd rather have a buffalo take a diarrhea dump in his ear" than play any of the games he reviews. Varying amounts of physical comedy are mixed into the verbal abuse. Abilities Being around video games gives the Nerd the ability to learn each skill he's seen. He can even use old game accessories as weapons or skills. Even using the word "fuck" can make a bomb shoot out of his bomb at enemies. He can even merge every game accessory he can find to make a fancy suit of armor. He can also summon forth the devastating "Super Mecha Death Christ 2000 B.C. Version 4.0 Beta, Bitch". Biography The Quest for YouTube AVGN debuts in the game when his long-time rival, Nostalgia Critic, comes to his house and the two engage in a fist fight. After the Nerd kicks him into his cardboard box pile, the two bicker rather than fight, allowing the Irate Gamer to capture him. For a whole week, the Nerd was locked up on an Anonymous nuclear sub to be used as a torpedo on I.M. Meen's barrier. The Unification Squad and Critic defeat the Irate Gamer and multiple Anonymous agents to spring him out. Of course, the Nerd wants payback and shoots the Irate Gamer from the torpedo docking bay into the barrier. He joins the squad after this is done. He's last seen storyline wise in Act III when an anomaly appears in Madotsuki's apartment. Epilogue It's believed the Nerd was going to review this game, but realized it wasn't worth his time or energy. Special Attacks F-Bomb - The Nerd screams "FUCK!" and a bomb shoots out of his bomb, exploding on contact with an enemy. 'Super Mecha Death Christ 2000 -' The Nerd calls out "Power of Super Mecha Death Christ compels you!" to which the cybernetic Jesus appears screaming his signature "FUCKERS!" war cry. The cyborg shoots all weapons at the enemies, dealing major damage. Trivia *Super Mecha Death Christ was introduced to fight in an epic battle against the Devil, who was inside the Nerd's Super Mario Bros. 3 cartridge. S.M.D.C. first appeared in "Wizard of Oz 3: Dorothy Goes to Hell" where he is used by the Devil as a pawn. *The fight between the Critic and AVGN is a reference to their actual battle to settle their differences. The video can be watched at this address. Everything else, like the fight against the genie and Tommy Wiseau, are references to Chincherrinas' "Super Smash Bros. LAWL" *The Nerd is needed to recruit two other people in the game, Nostalgia Chick and Divatox. *A Game Cube is found in the AVGN's house, even though he doesn't really do too many Game Cube reviews. Gallery Super_Mecha_Death_Christ_2000_BC_Version_4.0_Beta.jpg|Super Mecha Death Christ 2000 B.C. Version 4.0 Beta (bitch) Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Playable Characters Category:RPG Category:Cross-Over